Kakashi Hatake
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Strong Fist This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi. Side B - Water Shark Bomb Jutsu The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The user can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed. Up B - Lightning Cutter The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. Down B - Head-Hunter Jutsu This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. Final Smash - One Thousand Years of Death A very simple technique with an overly dramatic name, One Thousand Years of Death is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's bottom, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. It has no effect on unconscious targets. Witnesses that see the technique react oddly (Temari blushes,Pakkun questions if it's really a technique, andGamakichi shows a look of disappointment),2 while those who have used or experienced the technique show great fear in it being used on them. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion TBA Character Description Kakashi Hatake is ashinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. After receiving aSharingan from his team-mate, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi gained recognition as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan. His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Later appointed the leader of Team 7, Kakashi used his years of experience to train his students as skilled shinobi in their own rights. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi takes up office as the Sixth Hokage. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Anime Category:Naruto Category:Japanese Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Mask Wearers Category:Badass Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Legend Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Teachers Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:One Minute Melee